A different start
by AHAV
Summary: What if when Genki first went to the monster world he didn t meet Holly, but the evil Moo? Would the evil monster convince the boy to help him?Or can Genki make his escape somehow?
1. A different start

_I am going to say this only once, I do not own monster rancher_

This fic wasn´t my idea, I just thought I would pick it up because the original fic looked pretty much dead to seemed to be a waste.

**Chapter 1-A different start.**

He was a cheerful person, full of energy, he never let himself be overwhelmed by any kind of negative feeling...Or that was what he forced himself to did it come to this?In one minute he was playing his new game and in the next he was sucked away from his home to the flying fortress of some gigantic monster.

As soon as Genki noticed the frown on his face he laughed it off."It´s amazing, this castle is full of monsters, I guess I could use living here."He lied to course he was awed to see monsters up close but he didn´t like it, those monsters where could tell that just by looking at them.

But what he could do?Jump off the castle?That didn´t sound like a good once in he thought really hard, but couldn´t figure anything out.

The boy´s thoughts were cut by the creaking of the room´s door, a green scaled figure emerged from the other side, a large mean-looking reptile that he knew to be a Dino, of course he had seen monsters much larger, but compared to him this one was big enough.

"The master wants to speak with you."It said.

His heart froze for a second, his eyes wandered around the room where he was in the past was small, there was a very normal looking bad, where he was currently sat putting his feet on it, the sheet wasn´t this messy when he arrived here...A small table held a candle which was the only source of light in there since no windows occupied the walls..they were the very reason this place looked creepy, they were painted with a deep black, Genki stared on them for two seconds and felt as he was going to be pulled in(again).He shook his head rapidly and turned his attention to the waiting Dino.

He was afraid, he would never admit it though, not even in his fact he would go to that giant evil monster and tell him he wouldn´t help him rule the world, yes that´s what he would do.

________________________________________________________________________

Moo standed before the large room where he was and the human boy would soon enter, he let himself to laugh in self-amusement at his conquest, he didn´t mind to the floating cape with the sun-like rotating disk bother him right would never know about the boy if it weren´t for that old tome about the "other world" and the disk that would connect the worlds for a short time and bring the champion from this other was all very vague, he expected a really strong monster to come out and was very surprised to see a human come out, and one so looking from the little boy´s belonging he could tell that they had come from another world.

"Master Moo.."Interrupted Gali, and the giant monster unaturally covered by the shadows looked back at his general displeased.

"He´s here."Completed Gali, hoping that this little information would make his interruption look it did.  
"Very well, be silent while I speak with him."And the general didn´t reply to that, wisely silencing himself already.

The boy rushed in, with his strange looking hat covering his hair, and a determined look on his face, his eyes challenging what seemed to be a giant shadow in the it weren´t for the two glowing red eyes.

The challenge that the Genki´s eyes imposed was something Moo only saw in his enemies, those which he quickly crushed with his power, but he held back, the kid was too valuable to be destroyed, but how would he convince the boy to help him?

"I am not going to help you!"As if reading the monsters current thoughts, the boy shouted putting his own life in the line.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay people, here´s the deal, I will continue this fic for as long as people are reading it, so if you want me to continue writting it, review ^^._

_This chapter is mostly how everything came to, planning for it to have much more action in the future.  
_


	2. A home in the desert

_Sorry to those who saw the last chapter before I fixed it, upon taking a closer look I saw when it uploaded, some words went it was a little messy...Its all ok now though._

**Chapter 2-A home in the desert  
**  
He had already expected this much, with his powers, he could easily turn good monsters into bad monsters and make them work for him, but he didn´t held the same power over his best choice was to force fear into , he had never needed them before, but now it was different, the person that stood before him was different.

"Hahaha, do not be like this, human, if you work with me you will have everything you wish."Moo said, testing the human´s greed.

"I don´t need anything from someone like you!"Genki shouted clenching his slightly rised was clear that this human didn´t fear him... wasn´t going to be easy, just as he predicted, but if he thought everything would go smoothly, Gali wouldn´t be would have to trust the boy with his most crafty general for now and see how things goes.

"Very well then, I will not force you."Even though he was lying, it hurted to play nice."Do you want to go home?"The threatening voice from the darkness spoke.

Even though Genki wanted to escape this situation, something inside him held him back from answering positively, he just couldn´t reply with a playing all those monter games, how many times did he wished that everything was real?How many times had he dreamt of the monster world, alive or awake?Could he leave the world of his dreams just like that?Simply because of this frightening reception?Of course not!

After the unusual pause, the boy answered with energy"No, I want to be here."

If Moo´s mouth could be seen from anywhere in the shadows, a malicious smile would show.

"Then, for now you will stay with Gali...You may decide what you will do after that."

Genki´s attention turned to the floating cape, there was a face drawn on the spiked disk that floated along with was a quaint monster, but he knew most monsters that existed, or so he thought, and this one was wondered if this monster would be more friendly to him.

"Alright."He said, he didn´t liked to be told what to do, but this didn´t look bad.

"You two may go now, your...backpack is with the Dragon that will take you to Gali´s castle.

And then the boy turned his back to the evil larged monster and walked away in a fast pace, followed by his new more words were exchanged, they never even learned each others each one of their minds thought of different couldn´t wait to see the world where monsters lived, Moo couldn´t wait for his general´s first report of the little human for Gali, he was already wondering to what extent he would have to go to appease his master, he also didn´t understand why the sudden interest in a human?Had it something to do with him coming from a disk?Did Moo knew something he didn´t told him?And also the thing his master had shown him before the boy had arrived, could it be that he was actually...?No!That was impossible!He just hoped that this discovery would stop bothering his thoughts and allow him to focus on the matter at hand.

The Dino who called for Genki led them to the outside of the building, even though they were still in Moo´s flying fortress they outside of the wind blew in their faces, they boy grinned when he saw the red Dragon that awaited for them, he soon rushed to touch the monster like a child who had been presented with a new toy, what left the monster displeased, but it held back the growl even while his muzzle was touched by the happy Genki.

"Hahaha awesome, its a Dragon, its so real."

The monster couldn´t hold itself back and roared."Would you stop that and get up there already?"He pointed to his own back with the head.

"Cool, I got to ride a Dragon, I can´t believe it."Genki hoped into the red flying monster, putting his hands around the red long neck, his grin still stuck into his calmly moved to the Dragon´s back, floating, and stopped right behind the floating cape behind him was quite a strange sight, it didn´t even seen to be riding like him, but Genki didn´t mind about it, he was trembling with seemed he made a real big deal about riding the monster, but even though this was important, what excited him was the thought that he was in the monster that he was away from Moo he was truly enjoying this fact.

And they flew.

Hours later they arrived in what seemed to be a castle in the middle of the desert, Genki had found his bag in the Dragon´s right claw, one hour later after the flight started, apparently, he was too excited to have noticed this also had talked a little but besides exchanging each other´s names he only learnt that his soon to be host lived in a "small" he would want to talk more, but he cared more about enjoying the thrill of riding a monster for the first time, not to say flying for the first time.

"We have arrived."Gali said.

"Oh, great, so many places to see and the first gotta be in a desert."The boy muttered, but not low enough for escaping the monsters hearing.

The sand the air carried blocked his vision, but when they got close enough he saw:A beautiful castle with the walls pale as the sand itself, it had two...No, three towers, close to each other with a blue round top, pointed in the Genki witnessed the whole building the Dragon the red monster beated the air with its large wings for the last time the sand got into the youngster´s eyes, who quickly rubbed it out.

Genki then picked his bag up from the Dragon´s claw, jumped off and then turned around to the flying creature.

"Thanks for the ride."He said with a smile while Gali calmly floated to his side.

If it wasn´t already red, the Dragon creature would blush, it couldn´t recall the last time when someone treated him like that.

"Just don´t get used to it.'The red monster groaned before soaring again, a pair of happy eyes watching him as he distanced himself in the air, away from Gali´s realm.

"Now...I believe you are hungry after our journey, follow me."A voice came from some unknown place in the floating cape.

"Yea"Genki nodded smiling and started walking after Gali, even though he couldn´t wait to see more monsters he was still just would gobble all the food down his throat and then go look for was while walking in the castle´s corridors that he noticed something strange, everything was silent there, it seemed only the both of them occupied that large castle.

"Are there other monsters in here?"He asked.

"Yes, but you will find them to be... rather quiet."

Genki looked put Gali to think on the boy´s seemingly unnatural interest on monsters, then something hit him, he had just came up with a brilliant plan to please his master...Or maybe his plan wasn´t so brilliant and he was suffering from sun complex.

They arrived in a relatively small hall, but enough food for five people was displayed in a table.

"Eat everything you want."Said Gali, still thinking on the plan he had just thought of, perfecting it.

The boy made no cerimonies and started to eat."This food is great!"He said while eating hastily, still with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Would you like to go to the city, Genki?There are many monsters there."Gali´s words soon caught the boy´s attention.

"Yea, of course, Gali."Genki was so happy that he spat the food out of his mouth just to say that.

"It might take one or two days to get there, but I will make the preparations.I am sure you are eager to explore, but take care for that land is not in Moo´s control."

Genki ignored most of what Gali had just said, he could barely pay attention, his first adventure in the monster world awaited for him.

The preparations the floating cape spoke were mostly filling his bag with food and Big Bad also gave him a white cape with Moo´s symbol on it, he was already understanding what this emblem meant, although for now it was just a guess.

"If I wear this I will be looking too much like you."Genki remarked."It´s to protect you from the sand...Or the cold."Gali replied and then looked at the yellow wall behind the boy.

A yellow block torn itself apart from the wall, if someone had asked Genki he could´ve swear it was part from the wall, that is, until now!It fell on the ground only to float gently on the boy´s side after.

"The Ivory Wall will take you there, it knows the way."The evil host spoke, seeing the human jump happily on the floating flat and yellow monster."Take care."He completed.

Before Genki knew it, the yellow sub-type of a Monol took him out of the castle.

"Wow, you are fast, aren´t you?"The boy talked, but no matter how much he waited no response came."Great, I am talking to a wall, literally..."

Still in the castle, Gali watched the boy distance himself, convincing the boy to work for Moo would be no easy task, but he could do had an ace up his sleeve, or more like...A joker.

-

_Thanks for reading folks, you know the deal, review so I know that I am not writting this to myself I also want to know how if you like it and the mistakes I might be doing and all..._

On the next chapter we might be seeing about Gali´s rather tricky plan heheh.


	3. The tricky Joker

**Chapter 3-The tricky Joker**

At first the yellow flat rectangular rock monster had been moving at a quick pace, but as the hours passed it slowed down.

"You are called Ivory Wall right?That´s a big name, can I call you just Ivo?"Was one of the many things Genki had asked the monser that carried him to the town, but no sort of reply ever came, all that yellow block seemed to do was carry him.

After many hours, he eventually covered himself with the white cape he received from Gali and slept, more comfortably than one would normally presume if considering the scorching heat of the desert and the hardness of his "floating bed".

Early in the next morning the boy awoke to a forest with small trees."_When have we left the desert?"H_e he didn´t dwell on those thought for long, as usual, instead his attention was soon turned to the travel speed, which was quite sluggish.

"Hey, Ivo, are you tired?Do you want to rest?"Genki patted his yellow mute companion, and like the other times he received no by the silence, he glowered."Have it your way then!"Having said this he opened his bag, made a reach for his roller skates and quickly wore he jumped out of the Ivory Wall and skated course the monster must know the way to the city, but it wouldn´t be much of an adventure if he just sat there waiting, would it?

It was a new experience to skate in a forest, the air was fresh and the sun seemed to be brigther, but the boy didn´t pay much attention to those little details, he looked back to see if he had left the yellow monster behind and was glad to see it was right next to him, but now in a vertical stance as if it was up.

After a little while and some tree dodging Genki saw Ivo pass through him.  
"Alright!"He said while speeding up, trying to be the first of the two, as if they were never noticed the monster was actually guiding him to the right way, neither he could imagine that a dark figure watched them from the shadows.

"So this is the boy Master Gali told me about...He looks just an average kid to me but he must know what he´s doing."The creature who observed Genki spoke, mostly to himself.

Wearing a purple cape with yellow details on the bottom, sleeves and the top, he is similar do Gali in the fact that he has no body and floats in the that´s when the similarities end, he has a pair of hands covered by black gloves and carries a sycthe larger than seems to have a face too, but that´s covered by a white mask with a red wicked smile painted, a red nose and vertical lines that crosses two wickedly happy holes where in the form of could say the mask of this monster is that of a clown, an evil clown that is a monster known as of course he had Moo´s trademark crest in his cape.

"Now...I suppose its about time this boy arrived at the village, right?"Joker said, and swung his sycthe in the air, then he allowed himself to laugh in amusement as he watched how would the human react to his techniche.

For a split of a second Genki felt his body go cold and a chill up his spine, his senses told him something was wrong, but then this strange feeling was even so it was enough to make him stop for a moment and look around to see if there was something amiss.

"Strange..."He said and then continued to move ahead, trying to catch up with the Ivo who thanks to the boy´s sudden pause had "won the race".

Upon reaching the yellow monster he saw the city, hundreds of people walking by streets of stone, he saw men trading, children playing, old women talking, from afar it seemed a very lively place, but Genki´s increasing smile faded when he saw a Zuum being whipped to carry a much loaded wagon.A Zuum is very similar to a Dino, except he is thinner and has a lizard like head, instead of a dinosaur head.

"Move, your useless big lizard."The man said while striking the monster with his whip once the man would whip again if it wasn´t for that angry-looking boy wearing the strangest shoes he had ever seen who was not only staring at him, but also blocking his way.

"What do you think you are doing?You can´t treat monsters like that!"Genki shouted.

"Get out of the way kid."A cold reply from a heartless man.

"I am not a kid!"The boy couldn´t held back anymore and his fist flew towards the man, but it never reached its was hit by the man´s whip before he could punch him and fell on the ground, moaning and "holding" one of his ribs in pain.

The man simply looked away and whipped his Zuum once again to make him start moving.

"W...Wait!"Genki said, but his voice wasn´t enough to stop the man, he could only watch as the wagon distanced wasn´t the physical pain that stopped him from chasing, but the could someone be so cruel?And despite the attention the event had called no one went to help him.

This place was surely not as nice as it had looked.

Eventually, he got up and, after putting his roller skates back into his bag, went to explore the city, he then found many monsters, but not on the way he expected to see them, they were in cages, with chains binding them, and the people were looking and buying them just as if they were any other merchandise, that´s when it all made course that man didn´t care to hurt the Zuum, the monsters were slaves after one loved monsters like him, it becomes pretty hard to watch that, but he held himself back to not do something he didn´t struggle for long, Genki took a heavy blow on the head and knocked him out.

Joker and Ivory Wall watched the uncounsciouss boy, in the Genki it seemed like he had been walking in the city, but he was actually never there.

Joker was tired, it was hard to keep such a complicated illusion for a long time, he had no choice but strike the boy with the back of his he didn´t spare strenght couldn´t risk the human finding out he was seeing an illusion.

Despite the how hard he was hit, it didn´t take ten minutes for Genki to open his eyes again, and when he did the first thing he saw were the two monsters watching him.

"Ow..."The boy touched his sore head as he got up."Uh?..."He then looked around and found he was back to the then hoped what he had seen in the city was just a bad dream.

"So, you are awake"The monster wearing the purple cape spoke with a sinister voice.

Genki thought this monster was familiar, but couldn´t remember his name as he did with almost every monster.

"Who are you?"

"My name, is Joker, Master Gali sent me here to protect you, just in case something happens.I got worried about leaving you in the city unconsciouss so I...dragged you like something had hit you pretty hard."

So, it WASN´T a dream, wait, had Gali sent someone to take care of him?

"I can take care of myself!...But thanks."He talked looking a little angry.

"I am sure you can."Joker didn´t meant to, but his tone showed clear sarcasm and he couldn´t help but what he could do?He was a baddie.

Genki frowned and turned his back to Joker and then started to skate, in the direction he thought the city was(what wasn´t accurate at all considering he was seeing an illusion city all this time).He did this mostly because he wanted to distance himself from his "babysitter".

"Where are you going?"Joker asked in a wicked mix of anger and worry.

"I am going back to the city to help the monsters."The boy replied without looking back, but to his surprise he wouldn´t have to turn his head around to see the monster which talked with him, because Joker had just appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

"Now, now, now...That isn´t very smart, I don´t think the humans will just let you walk away with doing anything funny to their slaves."The grim figure spoke while waving his sycthe gently.

"And what do you think I should do?Leave them and go home?"Genki´s tone was very demanding, but his eyes showed a clear and truthful was when the evil monster first catch a glimpse of the boy´s value, and began to understand why he was important, but people like him couldn´t just be controlled.

"_But pherhaps, I can influence him_."Joker thought and then finally answered:"No, but if you let me help you, I am sure we can free most, if not all the monsters."

Genki thought for a second, he did want to help the monsters, then why not?His serious expression faded and then he nodded, what was followed by a smile.

"Alright."He said.

Joker was truly amused, not only he would fulfill his function of influencing the boy, but he would also, if he played his cards right, increase Moo´s army while doing it, what could be better?

"Good"Said the baddie, hiding his amusement"It will take a while but I will bring some we will free the captive monsters."Having said this he began to retreat to the shadows of the trees.

"And what I am supposed to do?"Genki asked, thinking he should do something in the meanwhile.

"Wait, patiently."Joker spoke one last time before vanishing.

"Oh, great."The boy said to himself in thing he least liked to do was doing nothing, and to make things even better, he noticed Ivo disappeared while he talked with could have that mute yellow wall gone?.At least he had something to do now:Look for Ivory Wall.

____

_Well...You know the deal folks...I hope._


	4. Midnight Abduction

_I found that the first chapter was stll missing words after I updated it.I was told this problem is due to spacing, heck... This site takes spacing far too seriously to eat words just because they are clustered.  
Anyways, I´ve had the same problem with this chapter and I had to divide it in two parts(despite hitting the space bar in several spots), sorry about that. I will fix the first chapter before posting the fifth._

_And...Thanks for the reviews! _

_It will take some chapters until Holly and the others appear, but don´t worry, I have it all planned(Or at least that´s what I want you to believe)Oh...And also...Actually, never mind, heheh._

Chapter 4-Midnight Abduction

The bright blue skies were replaced by the starry night, the desert may scorch during the day, but as the sun disappears in the horizon all the heat seems to go with it.

And even though it was cold outside, in Gali´s castle everything semeed to be unchanged.

"So, you say my plan is going smoothly? " Gali asked, they were in a large room with a long red carpet, and there was even a throne-like chair there. A place fitting for a king. And before him was the monster who carried Genki to the city, Ivory Wall.

"Yes, master. He has met with Joker and believes the humans treat the monsters like slaves. They must be planning to attack the city by now." If Genki was watching this he would be dumbfounded, Ivo could talk!That and Gali and his servants were plotting to trick him, that is.

"Fine. Joker can guide him back here, you may rest now." The usual calm tone came from behind the sun mask, but it had a hint of amusement.

"Thank you master Gali." Saying this, the yellow floating wall left the room, leaving the Big Bad by himself.

And while evil monsters planned to turn him to their side, Genki was still looking for Ivory Wall.

"Where are you?Ivo, Ivo!" His voice echoed through the woods, but as he had expected no answer came.

How long had he been searching? Even though this was a world with monsters, walking in the forest alone for hours and without shoes wasn´t nice. Now it was also late and the darkness of the night made his vision nearly useless...

He finally stopped, realizing he had been seeking the yellow monster for far too long, or maybe he readied himself for what was about to happen.

"Genki...Genki..." And now was also imagining someone was calling him. Wait, he wasn´t that lonely, this was real, he tried to look around, but saw no one, maybe because it was too dark. But then it appeared, a white grinning face, just like a ghost. He fell back on the ground with the heart pounding due to the surprise.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Joker said, with more amusement than worry.

"Of course not! I just lost ." Genki lied. But even though Joker had scared him for a moment and had a scary appearance, he wasn´t truly afraid.

"Oh...It looks like I failed then."

"What?"

"Nevermind. The troops are already assembled to att...save the monsters."

Genki had almost forgot about the city, he was so focused looking for Ivo...

"Hey, where´s Ivo?" He asked

"Is he not with you? He must have gone back to Gali´s castle." The grim monster answered then with a light movement he pointed his sycthe to the right." Anyways, they are waiting for us, come on." Then they both started to move towards the pointed direction.

"Very nice of you two, leaving me alone in the middle of the forest." Genki commented in an angry tone.

"Well, I thought you could take care of yourself."Joker replied and Genki turned his head away from him.

"Of course I can!"The boy was still not satisfied, but the devious illusionist managed to end that conversation.

It didn´t took long until they approached a light, and upon approaching it they arrived at a campfire, where a group of monsters was gathered, even though there were only two types of monster.

One of them had a humanoid upper body, their faces had human features with eyes, mouth and nose, but was completely different for there weren´t actual eyes, or mouth, just a relief "drawing" them. There were no ears and there was a red ball in their chests. Inside them, their body was slimy as if they were made of muck. They were all blue and one could see through them if tried hard enough. They also lacked feet, only goo existed where one would expect legs. Genki knew they were the Jells. There were five of them.

The other kind Genki wasn´t familiar with, they had small round bodies, their mouth was on the lower part. Their legs could be called small tentacles but were more like roots, two pairs of roots. Their arms seem like wings from afar, but up close one could see they ressembled more fingers or an exquisite plant. And on the top of the body three curved branches had flowers in the flowers strangely ressembled an angry face. Aside from the "arms" which also had yellow and red colors, this whole monster was were four of those monsters.

And each one of them had the same crest he had seen on Gali, Joker, his cape and now that he though about it, even on some parts of Moo´s flying fortress. He was now sure that this was Moo´s symbol.

"So, everyone, here´s the plan, the Weeds will put the humans to sleep with their powder, while the rest will... Free the monsters from that city." Joker spoke.

"We will make sure everyone is sleeping." One of the purple monsters, a Weed responded.

Genki thought the plan wasn´t bad, even though he really would like to punch the guy who whipped him, but he soon would change his mind.

A group of eight Black Dinos approached carrying a large wagon with a ten feet square cage upon it. At first he thought they belonged to the city, but the boy saw they wore Moo´s crest and realized they were a part of the operation.

"What do we need that prison for? I thought we were supposed to free the monsters from the city!" He shouted already having second thoughts about trusting this Joker.

"The Weeds´s powder will affect the monsters too, so we will need to carry them. Don´t worry we will release them once we are far enough from the city." The monster replied while holding back the laughter, he had to at least sound serious to be convincing, since his face didn´t help at all.

"Okay then..." Genki said, now with a serious face. He didn´t like the idea, but he thought it was the best chance he had to free the monsters.

Joker looked back to the other monsters." Alright, let´s get this started with." With this order the Weeds began to walk. Genki, still with a serious look, would follow the purple plant-like creatures, but a scythe blocked his path just after a couple steps.

" Patience, you and me will go with the Jells after they put the city to sleep, of course, unless you want to sleep through this all as well..." The monster holding the grim weapon spoke, manipulative as usual. The boy answered with only a simple nod.


	5. Midnight Abducti0n

It took ten minutes of anxious waiting until, finally, a Weed returned. With its finger-like leaves, it simulated a thumbs up.  
"Mission accomplished." It said.

"Very well, let´s get moving." Joker talked to the others and began floating towards where the Weed came from, the city. The Jells followed him and so did Genki.

Soon the woods stayed behind and the city came into vision, even though the illumination wasn´t good everyone could clearly see the buildings frames. The source of the light where torches scattered around the city and held by poles, and of course the stars.

Genki recognized the town, but noticed it seemed a little different, he assumed it was because of the darkness and never thought about it. He couldn´t imagine the town he saw before was nothing but an illusion.

The doors of many houses were busted, the Weeds were still destroying the locks of the remaining houses, turning their flowers into drills. That was apparently, one of their techniches.

Genki saw one of the Jells entering a house and dragging a canine monster with brown fur, it was small and remembered a a puppy, just with a pair of horns. A Hare Hound.

"_I better go too_." He thought and, shoving aside the "strange "feeling that he was doing something wrong, entered one of the houses. It wasn´t hard opening a door with a hole instead of a lock.

It wouldn´t be easy for him to find his way if it wasn´t for a light coming from a room, which he discovered to be actually a kitchen. In the table there was an old lamp, one large plate with bread and a bowl filled with some fruits. He wasn´t a thief, but he had forgotten to eat while looking for Ivory Wall, his stomach grumbled demanding food, and he couldn´t help but pick a mango up and give one large bite.

"I shouldn´t be eating this."He muttered to himself and placed the bitten fruit on the table, then he heard a snore and realized he wasn´t the only one in the kitchen.

There was a man sleeping soundly on the ground and also a little girl wearing a white dress who rested peacefully in a chair, looks like they were hit by the Weeds powder when they were about to eat.  
In another chair laid the doll of a yellow cat. But there was something odd about it and Genki decided to inspect it closer.

"A doll?Wait...This is Mew!"He said and then grabbed the monster with both of his arms, much like one carries a baby. He stepped towards the exit, but then halted and turned around, and watched the little girl in her slumber. What if they weren´t bad to the monsters? What if there were people in the city who treated monsters right? He had his doubts, but someone was there to end them.

"What are you waiting for? If we don´t be quick they will awake before we release them all."  
"Uh?" Genki looked and saw Joker was right to his side. When did he get there?  
"Having second thoughts about saving the monsters of this city?" The cunning monster talked in a serious tone, despite the smile stamped on his mask.

"No, I was just thinking... What if not everyone treats the monsters like slaves?" The boy spoke his thoughts.  
"Is this what worries you? We are just freeing the monsters, if they want to they will be able to return whenever they want."

Genki smiled and then they left the house. Outside the Jells and Weeds were focusing on carrying the monsters from everywhere to the large cage stationed in the center of the city. He also started to walk to the wagon but he stopped when the ground trembled violently, then he heard a screech and a large Worm emerged, creating a hole in the process.

"So, Moo´s baddies reached our peaceful city... Begone! If you know what´s good for you." It said authoritatively

A Worm, brown with a hard shell, is good at digging and has dangerous natural weapons, such as a pair of fangs and a sting which quickly regrows whenever it´s used. It might not possess arms or legs, but that doesn´t make its mobility bad. It can roll and even jump quickly whenever it wishes... And one this large is bound to be a challenging opponent.

"It looks like the Weeds missed one... Genki, can you take care of him?" Joker asked

"Me?" The boy didn´t understand why he was the one supposed to deal with the Worm.

"I heard you are...The champion, I suppose there won´t be any problem?" Joker wasn´t supposed to mention Genki was the champion, nor was he supposed to make him fight. But he was curious about the potential he had seen before in the boy´s eyes. Was it just an illusion or was he truly worth something? He wanted to find out.

"Yeah!I am the champion of the Monster Battle, I can handle this." Yeah, right, being good at a videogame made you good at fighting real monsters. Odd logic.

After hearing a positive answer, in a blink of eyes Joker snatched the Mew from Genki´s embrace. "We´ll free the monsters while you fight, have fun, champion." He said with sarcastic amusement and waved his scythe in the air, vanishing from sight.

The boy put his roller skate shoes on and looked at his adversary, ready to fight.

"I didn´t know there were humans in Moo´s army." Worm said.

"I just want to help to the monsters of this town!" Genki shouted.

"Be delivering us to Moo?"

"No! We are freeing you."

"Do you expect me to believe the likes of you? You think you can buy time for the others with those lies?"

"No, wait!"

But it was useless, the worm jumped high and pointed its tail to Genki´s direction, shooting its stings repeatdely. He quickly skated around to avoid being hit, but the Worm didn´t stop there, as soon as it landed it curled in a ball and rolled towards him. When it got close enough it attacked trying to use the sting once more. Genki barely avoided this time by dodging to the right side, then he finally counter-attacked by kicking the brown monster´s face.

But it didn´t flinch, the attack wasn´t strong enough(even though it still hurted), the Worm tried to bite the boy, sucessfully capturing him in its mouth, but unable to crush the boy for he held the Worm´s mouth with both of his hands. Its strenght was obviously greater than his, and he couldn´t hold long, he rolled to the side to avoid becoming food, he barely scaped having his right arm crunched, but was still bitten, leave a large wound. Being slighty bitten by a giant Worm is as bad as a normal bite from a average-sized monster.

"Ugh..." Genki touched his wound in pain.

The Worm spat a piece of teared cloth and rushed towards him again, trying another bite attack, however this time he not only jumped from it, but also jumped on the Worm, mounting it.

"You!" The angry brown monster tried to attack the boy with its sting, but he quickly got out of the way. The result:It stabbed itself violently, creating a hole on its shell, that was when it finally stopped, tired and hurt from the fight.

"It looks like...This is it for me." The weakened Worm muttered.

Genki unexpectdely hugged the defeated monster." You will be okay, you just have to rest." He said looking worried.

"Aren´t you going to finish me?"

"No! I told you I came here to help the monsters, remember?"

The Worm couldn´t believe it, this boy really meant to help them. Why was he working with Moo´s army?

"Kid...if you are trying to help us then why are you w..." A sentence that it never finished, the ground below the Worm exploded covering the area with dust.

"Worm!" Genki screamed between coughs...And when the dust lowered the brown monster wasn´t there, just a disk covered by branches.

"He...Turned into a disk?"

"No, the Worm became a lost disk...What means it can never be restored again." The grim voice obviously belonged to Joker, who had appeared beside Genki in an opportune moment. He saw the boy move close to the disk and stare at it... Then a tear fell.

"What was that explosion?" The boy spoke with a shaking voice.

"I don´t know...I suppose it was a human trap." If an evil smile wasn´t already showing, Joker would make another one. He was the one who created that explosion, he simply couldn´t have that Worm talking a little too much. "Are you okay?" He asked, and to his surprise the Genki turned around, displaying a smile.

"Yeah, let´s go, we got more monster to help." He said and then started to run. He was actually sad with what had happened, but wouldn´t show it, specially if other people were looking.

Later in that night the prison carriage was filled with the sleeping monsters of the city and the group of kidnappers were leaving.

Genki watched the monsters as he walked. Even now he was thinking on the Worm, but he was more worried about seeing the monsters free, he couldn´t feel at easy seeing them imprisoned, even if they were sleeping

"Hey, Joker when are we releasing them?" He inquired.

"As soon as they awake." Lied the Joker.

He would wait a little more, but the boy wouldn´t stop staring the cage. The evil monster decided it was waved his scythe and blocked Genki´s vision of reality, showing a happy illusion where the monsters awoke and were realeased, then thanked them and left cheerfully.

However the truth was quite different.

"You take those monsters to Moo, I will take the boy to Gali´s castle." Joker ordered.

"Right." One of the Black Dinos answered and the large wagon began to distance itself, along with the Weeds and the Jells.

...

_Alright this is it for this chapter, I feel this chapter was bad and am almost sorry for making you read it, I hope I am wrong though and that you will enjoyed reading it._

Please review, and if you want to criticize, do it!(but be reasonable.)

Also, I really feel I really need to change the fics name... A different start is "just" the name of the first chapter after all. I am thinking on "Painting in Black" or maybe "A Different Journey", which wouldn´t change much, but still change much(don´t even ask, I only need to make sense in the story). Say it if you like one of the names or have a good idea, or else I will just have to crack my head until I find an idea.

Thanks :D


End file.
